


Toy Boy

by Ney_Rivero



Series: De oscuros deseos y tristes anhelos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandono, Autolesiones Semigráficas, Harry está muy roto, Locura implícita, M/M, Manipulación, Potectora Nagini, Relación no saludable, Traición
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ney_Rivero/pseuds/Ney_Rivero
Summary: ¿A quién esperas tan anhelante niño de juguete?¿Qué misterios escondes tras tu rota sonrisa?¿Cuál es el por qué de ese llanto amargo?Dime, niño de juguete, confiesa tu oscuro secreto.





	Toy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo también podía ser encontrado en Wattpad bajo el seudónimo Lene_G_Rivero, me estoy mudando permanentemente a esta plataforma.

** Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Corporation, Editorial Salamandra y Warner Bros. ¿Me ven cara de rubia millonaria? No hago esto por fines de lucro, solo para mi satisfacción personal, bla bla bla...

Este One-Shot contiene descripciones semigráficas de autolesiones, **_no apoyo este tipo de lesiones_**, quede claro y subrayado en sus mentes. La relación descrita entre Tom y Harry no es sana (_ni por asomo_), así que si no te gustan este tipo de relaciones vuelve por donde viniste, estarás mejor sin leer esto. Vagamente inspirado en una canción que escuché hace un tiempo y de la que siempre quise hacer un fanfic "Smoke & Mirrors" de Demi Lovato.

* * *

Se dice que las princesas deben esperar en su encierro hasta que el príncipe azul o el caballero de brillante armadura las rescate, Harry no era una princesa, ni siquiera era una chica, pero a veces quisiera ser una. Había veces en las que la responsabilidad de ser el héroe del Mundo Mágico, el Elegido, le aplastaba como un humano a una hormiga. Él solo quería ser Harry, solo Harry, adolescente de 16 años, estudiante de magia del sexto año en Hogwarts.

Realmente, deberían haberse sorprendido menos personas cuando abrazó su autoconservación Slytherin tan bien escondida y se fue al Lado Oscuro con promesas de paz. Al principio dolió separarse de todo aquello que había conocido, con el paso del tiempo y la compañía de Voldemort (_a ratos retazo de Tom Riddle_) y Nagini facilitaban las cosas. Ingenuo, ingenuo Harry Potter, tan curtido por la vida y roto pero tan, tan inocente.

Ninguna oferta es gratis, ni siquiera aquella aparentemente desinteresada, todo tiene su precio, y tarde o temprano se descubre cual es. ¿El precio de Lord Voldemort? Un amante solo suyo, ¿y quién mejor que Harry Potter, aquel que una vez aclamaron como el héroe de la luz y al cual marcó desde el año de edad? (_Harry es suyo, solo suyo_) Comenzó despacio, atrayendo entre sus sueños compartidos a través del enlace al adolescente, promesas de paz y seguridad.

Harry cayó en la trampa como insecto en la telaraña, Voldemort intensificó un poco su juego, le acompañaba, enseñaba y hablaba con dulces palabras. Poco a poco el ojiverde se halló deslumbrado por la luz de las engañosas promesas como una polilla a la llama de la vela.

Los roces de tela se convirtieron en toques persistentes, una mano en el hombro, una caricia en la mejilla, en besos de mariposa, apenas sentidos, en labios encontrándose en un baile lento como un vals, luego en danzas complejas como el tango, los miembros enredados en las sábanas, piel contra piel, exclamaciones silenciosas de placer maravilloso.

El paso del tiempo continuó su curso, Harry exclamaba en voz baja declaraciones de amor que Voldemort callaba con un beso abrasador, nunca respondiendo, siempre silencioso. El ahora adulto se desesperaba, buscaba respuestas y se negaba a ver la verdad, creía en el amor callado del Lord Oscuro pero quería más. Quería lo único que el Lord nunca le daría... amor, amor sincero y no lujuria consumidora.

Poco a poco lo que antes fuera mutua llama del deseo se convirtió en arrepentimiento, ¿por eso había traicionado a todo lo que conocía, por este amor vacío, sin emociones? Voldemort se volvió brutal al unirse sus cuerpos, dejaba marcas dolorosas, moratones de colores (_verdes, amarillos, violetas, rojos_) cubrían la piel del ojiverde, llantos amargos cada vez que era tomado.

La depresión cubrió la vida de Harry, los días se volvieron grises, monótonos y Voldemort más cruel y distante a medida que la guerra veía su fin, después de todo, ¿de que sirve un viejo juguete cuando ha pasado su tiempo?

_ **¿A quién esperas tan anhelante niño de juguete?** _

  
La mirada vacía otrora verde brillante observaba su pasado y se burlaba de sí mismo, de su ingenuidad, aunque a veces anhelaba volver a los ciegos días. Los días en los que todo tenía color, donde la vida no era una carga pesada y podía vivirla a su gusto, como le plazca. Esperaba a una persona que nunca llegaría, para él no habrían caballeros de brillante armadura.

_ **¿Qué misterios escondes tras tu rota sonrisa?** _

  
Una gota de sangre resbala por la pálida piel (_nunca ha vuelto a salir al sol desde que entró en ese oscuro espiral_), debería doler, arder, pero no lo hace, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de hacerlo. Las heridas en sus muñecas son de un feo color, el color de la infección, Harry espera que sea también el color de la muerte. Las costras de sangre rodean las heridas sangrantes, y el rumbo del líquido rojo parece no acabar nunca.

_ **¿Cuál es el por qué de ese llanto amargo?** _

  
Oh, cuántas veces Harry esperó el regreso de su amado, pero allí quedó desechado, como un niño de juguete viejo y usado. Gritó hasta que su garganta estaba en carne viva, sus heridas se dispersan en la antes bella piel, ahora llena de cicatrices pálidas. Llantos amargos y fuertes sollozos lo hacían estremecer, pero Voldemort nunca regresó y Nagini asomaba su chata cabeza de serpiente, se acurrucaba al lado de Harry y con su lengua de reptil tomaba las lágrimas, dando un consuelo de madre.

_ **Dime, niño de juguete, confiesa tu oscuro secreto.** _

  
¿Acaso era un pecado querer ser amado, sostenido para nunca dejar ir? Ese era su secreto, lo único que quería más que todo en esta vida.

Se dice que en la habitación más alta del Castillo del Lord Oscuro habita un joven lleno de cicatrices y sonrisas rotas, siempre acompañado por una gran serpiente que lo protege. Se dice que fue el amante del Lord, otros dicen que era su hijo, tantas habladurías y casi nunca eran correctas. Nadie se acuerda del niño de juguete, aquel que dejó la Luz con bellas promesas, nadie se acuerda (_porque nadie debe hacerlo_).

El niño de juguete suspira y anhela, da una rota sonrisa y regresa a su torre, a esperar como una buena princesa.

Lástima que su bello príncipe lo olvida y gobierna.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No te olvides de votar y comentar!


End file.
